<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuanfen by Orelloalqua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895736">Yuanfen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orelloalqua/pseuds/Orelloalqua'>Orelloalqua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Contenido adulto, Español, F/M, Fanfic, Jedi, Padawan, Romance, Sith, Spanish, Twilek - Freeform, Yuanfen, contenido explícito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orelloalqua/pseuds/Orelloalqua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️🔞 || Un Fanfic de Star Wars // Reylo || </p><p>Los sucesos de esta historia se llevan a cabo 7 años desde el fin del Episodio IX<br/>(¡Si no la has visto no sigas adelante!)</p><p>"Rey ha procurado continuar el camino que sus Maestros Luke y Leia esperarían, lo que la ha llevado a formar una nueva generación de Padawan, gracias a la ayuda constante de Finn y Poe, pero una extraña sensación la atormenta en sueños desde la batalla de Exegol y aunque sospecha que es, no podría estar si quiera preparada para lo que le espera".</p><p>-----------<br/>Algunos personajes y locaciones de esta historia pertenecen a Disney y a Lucasfilms, sin embargo, "Yuanfen" es de autoría propia<br/>-----------<br/>Fecha de inicio: 9 de febrero de 2020 en Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo - Relationship, rey - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ahogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Caminaba torpemente por la oscuridad, agitada y con miedo, notando el vaho frio de su propio aliento. Llevaba ambas manos apoyadas en los muros que era incapaz de ver, pero que tantas otras veces la guía por ese estrecho túnel de piedra húmeda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No estaba segura de querer avanzar y sin embargo lo hacía, con la esperanza de lograr su objetivo en esta oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sentía que era observada por cientos de miradas curiosas a cada paso que daba, pero jamás alguno de aquellos seres se había manifestado frente a ella o siquiera hablado, de hecho, no existía ningún sonido a su alrededor, ni siquiera el que naturalmente haría alguien al caminar. Era como si sus oídos estuvieran tapados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entrecerró los ojos para agudizar su vista ya lo lejos, vio entre las sombras una forma humana poco definida. Soltó aire por la boca, aliviada de haber encontrado al fin a familiar silueta que la llamaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin esperar, avanzó con un poco más de seguridad, pero mientras más se acercaba, más se alejaba la figura, por lo que su desesperación se acrecentó y aceleró el paso. Necesitaba llegar pronto ahí</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>          - Rey ...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz y su corazón latió con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a correr en su dirección, pareciéndole eternas horas de recorrido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Consiguió acercarse lo suficiente como para diferenciar el contorno de aquella figura masculina y aunque no podía ver su rostro, ya que una sombra lo cubría, sabía perfectamente quién era.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alargó su mano para tocarlo y el hombre alargó la suya, pero no llegaron a hacer contacto, pues él se desvaneció cual humo</em>
</p><p><strong><em>          - No…</em></strong><em> -</em> Susurró ella con el pecho apretado</p><p>
  <em>De pronto, Rey se sintió ahogada y se ahogaba en verdad, pues todo el lugar se había llenado súbitamente con agua. Pataleó desesperada para nadar a la superficie, pero al notar que no lo conseguiría, dejó que su pesado cuerpo comenzara a hundirse en la oscuridad.</em>
</p><p>Despertó de golpe, sobresaltada y sudada. No era la primera vez que tenía este sueño en específico, ni manifestaciones oníricas de este tipo, pero esta última semana se hizo más frecuentes, más reales y confusas.</p><p>Inhaló aire por la nariz de manera profunda con la intención de calmarse a sí misma, pero al soltarlo por la boca, no obtuvo más que un lastimoso gemido. Se levantó de la cama temblando y se fue al cuarto de aseo, para refrescarse y mirarse al espejo.</p><p>Sí, tenía mala cara otra vez. Las pesadillas empezaban nuevamente a pasarle la cuenta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bienvenidxs a "Yuanfen"</p><p>⚠️ Importante ⚠️</p><p>Desde este primer capítulo hago las advertencias correspondientes en relación a lo que leerán</p><p>"Yuanfen" es un FanFic con la mas alta clasificación de contenido disponible, esto significa que la audiencia está establecida para adultos, mayores de edad (+18) </p><p>¿A qué se debe? pues a que durante el desarrollo de la historia, encontrarás contenido sexual explícito y descriptivo, además de temáticas que están dirigidas a un público lector adulto, con criterio formado y que aún así, pudieran ser sensibles para algunas personas. </p><p>Pese a esto, desde ningún punto de vista, serán tratadas de manera vulgar y mi objetivo al escribir sobre ellas tiene que ver con aspectos que enriquecen el desarrollo de la historia y sus personajes, en contextos de situaciones comunes de la vida diaria, los cuales no siempre son positivos. </p><p>Si eres menor de edad y has llegado a esta historia, agradezco enormemente tu interés por leer, pero es probable que debas desistir... 😕</p><p>¡No me odies por esta sugerencia! 💔</p><p>Cuando tengas edad suficiente, este FanFic seguirá aquí para ti y entonces podrás disfrutarlo 💖</p><p>Recuerda que "Yuanfen" tiene todos los derechos reservados de autoría®️</p><p>Y ahora, sin mas que decir... Espero que disfrutes la lectura 💕</p><p>🥰</p><p>- Esta historia comenzó a escribirse el 9 de febrero de 2020 en Wattpad</p><p>- Último proceso de revisión y corrección de errores: En curso (Enero 2021) -</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Academia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No logró conciliar el sueño nuevamente y se quedó dormitando inquieta en la cama, dándose vueltas de un lado a otro, incómoda. En cuanto notó que la mañana comenzaba a aclarar, se levantó resignada para tomar un desayuno rápido y partir a la academia por aquel camino que solo ella conocía.</p><p>Agradecía realmente estar alejada de todos y haber construido esa cabaña sobre las ruinas antiguas de un centro de operaciones abandonado de la vieja Rebelión. Le daba privacidad y se evitaba preguntas molestas o miradas incómodas, en especial cuando las pesadillas se hacían presentes y despertaba gritando o llorando.</p><p>Finn nunca había estado de acuerdo con el hecho de que Rey se mantuviera aislada de los demás y aunque le ofrecía constantemente acompañarla en sus actividades personales, ella lo rechazaba.</p><p>Se sintió culpable por aquello, pero en verdad no podía evitarlo, pues Finn y Poe eran magníficos amigos. El problema era que Rey no quería tener que lidiar diariamente con sus rostros de lástima y miradas expectantes a la espera de una explicación. La única vez que se sinceró con ambos, sintió la profunda incomprensión en sus mentes, aun cuando se esforzaban en ser empáticos. Ellos nunca podrían entender el vacío… el penetrante vacío oscuro y frío que sintió en su pecho.</p><p>Dejó sus pensamientos atrás en cuanto divisó la academia y se detuvo ahí mismo, entre los árboles. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en <em>La Fuerza</em> que emanaba del bosque a sus espaldas, haciéndose uno con él, con la vida y la muerte, con el frío de las sombras y el calor del sol. Respiró profundo, sintiendo cómo sus angustias se apaciguaban y volvía a ser la de siempre.</p><p>Retomó el paso y al llegar, saludó con una amplia sonrisa a quienes hacían vigilancia en la puerta, continuando su camino hacia el salón principal. La academia era un espacio justo, ni tan grande, ni tan pequeño, que contaba con todas las comodidades necesarias para cumplir su objetivo, probablemente por las buenas distribuciones con las que contaba. En general, no había tanta gente ahí, sin embargo, tenía a los suficientes para hacerla funcionar. </p><p>Más de un año después de la batalla de Exegol, la situación galáctica aún era compleja e inestable. Luego de la destrucción en el Sistema Hosnian, la Nueva República aún intentaba afianzar su nueva reorganización. Los políticos sobrevivientes y nuevos representantes consiguieron instaurar una vez más a Nakadia como sede del Nuevo Senado Galáctico, pero solo de forma temporal, un plazo que, según calculaba Rey, estaba pronto a terminar. </p><p>Como parte importante de La Resistencia y oficialmente la última Jedi conocida de la galaxia, intentá participar de aquellas reuniones senatoriales, pero más temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta que todos allí pretendían manipular sus opiniones o propuestas, usándola como escudo y situándola siempre en medio de interminables discusiones. De esta forma, comprendió que la política realmente no era lo suyo y decidió que intervendría lo menos posible en esos asuntos.</p><p>Resolvió entonces, alejarse del Nuevo Senado Galáctico, lo que fue considerado un gran desaire por algunos representantes, llevándola a tener varios conflictos con ellos, lo que la hacía sentir vulnerable.</p><p>Pese a todo, Finn y Poe se mantuvieron firmes a su lado, alentándola a seguir su propio camino. Terminaron por convencerla de establecer un lugar para entrenar a nuevas generaciones de Jedi, con el fin de perpetuar aquellos conocimientos y continuar el legado de Luke.   </p><p>En un comienzo, se mostró insegura y dubitativa, pues le pareció un arduo trabajo entrenar a más de un alumno, pero ambos se comprometieron en apoyarla. Poe le aseguró que, como líder de las fuerzas de La Resistencia, lo mantendrían en secreto, ya que no estaba dispuesto a tener que entregar reportes constantes a La Nueva República y mucho menos tener que lidiar con sus políticos, en especial con los más testarudos .</p><p>Eventualmente, Rey desapareció del ojo público, ganándose así el desprecio de muchos, pero no le importó. Necesitaba calma y paz.</p><p>Aunque La Resistencia ya no era tal, Poe mantuvo bajo su cargo a una no tan pequeña célula de gente que se encargaba de visitar diversos planetas, monitoreando sus desarrollos y problemas. Por supuesto, las alianzas y amistades que se formaron luego de la batalla de Exegol con millas de simpatizantes, se mantenían estratégicamente activas y funcionando. Muchos de ellos usaban canales cifrados de comunicación para hacerles llegar cualquier novedad, ya fuesen hechos concretos o simplemente rumores. Ciertamente, La Nueva República estaba al tanto de aquello, pero no era bien visto por algunos miembros del Senado, pues dicha información se manejaba bien dentro de La Resistencia y pocas veces era entregada en su totalidad a los representantes, lo que claramente generaba cierta animadversión hacia Poe.</p><p>Rey entró al salón principal de la academia y saludó:</p><p><strong>          - Buenos días</strong> - Dijo en tono jovial y una amplia sonrisa</p><p><strong>          - Buenos días</strong> - Contestaron al unísono los 4 Padawan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Visión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando comenzó con la academia, hace ya 6 años, Rey se sintió muy inquieta en relación a las decisiones que debían tomar con sus estudiantes, puesto que el fantasma del fracaso rondaba constantemente sus pensamientos. El Maestro Luke se presentó frente a ella en muchas ocasiones durante el primer año, entregándole consejo y entrenamiento fundamental, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo escucharlo atentamente, que llevar a cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo sus sugerencias.</p><p>Descubrió que la búsqueda de bebés sensibles a <em>La Fuerza</em> o niños pequeños para que empezaran su entrenamiento no era tan sencillo como creía. Para su suerte, Finn la ayudaba en esta tarea, recorriendo con ella distintos planetas, aprovechando así de practicar juntos algunas cosas básicas con respecto a <em>La Fuerza</em> , puesto que él le había confesado que era capaz de sentirla.</p><p>Aquella noticia emocionó a Rey profundamente, por lo que se esmeró el doble en hacer bien su trabajo para poder entrenarlo, pero a medida que él avanzaba en conocimiento y manejo del sable, retrocedía en su vínculo con <em>La Fuerza</em> , mostrándose inestable</p><p><strong>          - No puedo</strong> - Le habría dicho un día, frustrado y agotado - <strong>Esto no está funcionando</strong></p><p><strong>          - Tienes que dejarlo fluir, Finn</strong> - Lo alentaría ella - <strong>Hagámoslo de nuevo y…</strong></p><p><strong>          - Rey, escúchame</strong> - La interrumpió, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros - <strong>Tal vez este no es mi camino. Sé que te esfuerzas y no te imaginas cuanto valoro eso, pero no termino de sentirme cómodo con esto de la meditación. Eres una gran Maestra</strong> - Continuó - <strong>El problema soy yo, no tú</strong></p><p><strong>          - Lo mismo me dijiste el otro día</strong> - Respondió cruzándose de brazos</p><p><strong>          - Sí y te lo repetiré hasta que me hagas caso</strong> - Prosiguió él, con una sonrisa divertida - <strong>Creo que nuestro objetivo debe ser enfocarnos en tu búsqueda y no en mí</strong></p><p>Aunque le costaría aceptarlo, Rey comprendió las emociones de su amigo y si bien no se lo diría, se decepcionó por su decisión, pues en su corazón se había hecho la idea de tener a alguien que la ayudara en el proceso con los futuros Padawan. Pese a esto, Finn se comprometió a ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, por lo que finalmente ella cedió, deteniendo su entrenamiento.</p><p>Recordando aquello, Rey avanzó por el salón de la academia, cambiando de pronto sus reflexiones. Observó a los Padawan luchar con sus sables de adiestramiento, pensando en lo rápido que ha crecido. Tenía dos grupos distintos de estudiantes, pero eran ellos quienes le causaban más ansiedad y preocupación, puesto que no los había acogido cuando eran niños, sino más bien adolescentes. Los cuatro bordeaban la misma edad, entre los dieciocho y los veinte años, siendo <em>La Fuerza</em> extraordinariamente intensa en cada uno.</p><p>Heyden y Jayden eran gemelos y tenían una conexión única en sus movimientos de combate. Siempre que se tomaran en serio las cosas, realmente podían ser feroces en sus ataques, aunque habitualmente no era así, pues vivían bromeando el uno con el otro. Ambos tenían los cabellos de un tono castaño claro y una contextura delgada, con cierta musculatura en desarrollo por la edad y el entrenamiento. Honestamente, eran dos gotas de agua con una sola excepción: Jayden tenía los ojos verdes y Heyden marrones.</p><p>Nakia, de especie humana al igual que los gemelos, era la más pequeña del grupo, pero ágil y rápida, con un carácter complicado en ocasiones, rayando en lo mordaz e irónico. Sabía usar <em>La Fuerza</em> con mucha habilidad, más no tanto el sable de entrenamiento, siendo esta su mayor debilidad. Pese a eso, sus movimientos en batalla eran hipnóticos, casi sensuales y delicados, pues utilizaba <em>La Fuerza</em> a su favor todo el tiempo.</p><p>El último de los cuatro era Kadet, un joven Twi'lek de veinte años y por ende el mayor de todos. Su porte, amplia espalda, piel marrón y ojos negros intimidaban a cualquiera. Era su mejor estudiante, fuerte en combate, aplicado, normativo, con una conducta casi intachable, aunque un poco serio según Rey, quien no terminaba de comprender lo poco que era capaz de reír ese joven.</p><p>Poe entró al salón y se paró junto a Rey, sacándola así de sus propios pensamientos</p><p><strong>          - No es que quiera cortar tu clase</strong> - Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a los Padawan - <strong>Pero como mañana me voy temprano, quiero darles una última lección de vuelo antes de irme</strong></p><p>Rey miró a su amigo y le devolvió la sonrisa</p><p><strong>          - Terminamos por hoy</strong> - Anunció ella, con voz clara dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes - <strong>El resto del día trabajarán con Poe</strong></p><p>Los gemelos hicieron una mueca de satisfacción, contentos de terminar esta clase y salieron tras de Poe casi corriendo. Nakia recogió su espada y la de los demás, guardándolas en el lugar que correspondía, despidiéndose de Rey con la mirada y apurando el paso tras Heyden y Jayden. Solo Kadet se quedó frente a ella</p><p><strong>          - Maestra Skywalker </strong> - Dijo con una reverencia solemne de despedida</p><p>Realmente las personalidades de sus estudiantes eran muy diversas.</p><p>Rey continua la tarde trabajando con su segundo grupo, el cual solo constaba de tres alumnos, todos entre los siete y ocho años. Este entrenamiento era bastante diferente, pues se desarrollaba en el exterior, en una especie de explanada verde junto a un río que cruzaba la zona. Era la clase más detestada por todos: Levantar piedras.</p><p>Ciertamente, esa no era su finalidad real, sino la conexión con <em>La Fuerza</em> , su dominio y control. A Oriel, Dara y Tammir les estaba costando mucho mantener la concentración y luego de casi cuarenta minutos, Rey suspiró </p><p><strong>          - Bien, deténganse</strong> - Les dijo, al principio un poco frustrada -  <strong>Abran los ojos</strong>  - Continuó y al ver sus miradas suavizó el tono -  <strong>Les mostraré una vez más. Es importante que recuerden que esto no se trata solo de levantar o mover piedras, sino de conectarnos con <em>La Fuerza</em> y dejarla conectar con nosotros. Deben estar atentos a su entorno y explorar sus sentimientos, no lo olviden.</strong></p><p>Los ojos de los Younglings brillaron de emoción al saber que su Maestra haría una demostración. Rey se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ellos, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y cerrar los ojos. Lentamente, profundizó su respiración, acompasándola para permitirle a <em>La Fuerza</em> fluir a través de ella. Sintió a los pequeños y sus emociones, el pasto crecer y las hojas de los árboles caer; Percibió la vida natural y la artificial, el agua fría del río y el calor en los techos de la academia. Mas a lo lejos, fue capaz de distinguir a Finn, a Leda ya todos quienes trabajanban ahí. Sobre si misma, en el cielo, apreció la presencia de Poe, Heyden, Jayden, Nakia, Kadet y… algo más.</p><p>Era una presencia familiar, pero que no estaba por completo ahí. La curiosidad hizo que se enfocara exclusivamente en aquella sensación, dejándose llevar a cabo un cabo un cabo con cierta cuota de desesperación, como el agua que busca un perdido en algún desierto de Jakku. De pronto, se sintió presa del pánico y abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada. El sonido a su alrededor se había ido y al voltear su cabeza hacia la derecha, vio una figura oscura y borrosa que se abrazaba a sí misma en el piso.</p><p><strong>          - R-Rey, ayúdame, Rey ...</strong> - Escuchó en su cabeza</p><p>La sorpresa ante esa voz le hizo perder por completo la concentración y las piedras que se elevado cayeron estrepitosamente al piso, junto con su cuerpo, inconsciente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cansancio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>          - ¿Rey? ¿Puedes escucharme? </strong>- Preguntó Finn, con voz angustiada</p><p><strong>          - Sabía que no querías que me fuera, pero era innecesario todo esto</strong> - Agregó Poe, entre la broma y la preocupación, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo</p><p><strong>          - Eres un idiota, Poe</strong> - Contestó Rey casi en un susurro, abriendo los ojos lentamente.</p><p>Sonrieron aliviados, inclusive a Leda, una mujer de pelo rebelde que estaba encargada de los cuidados médicos de quienes residían en la academia, aunque su función principal era centrarse en acompañar a los Younglings, velando por sus necesidades.</p><p><strong>          - Todo está en orden</strong> - Dijo ella, monitoreando los signos vitales de Rey - <strong>Vaya susto nos has dado</strong></p><p><strong>          - Lo lamento</strong> - Contestó la aludida, reincorporándose levemente mareada - <strong>Debe de ser el cansancio, no he estado durmiendo bien</strong> - Agregó, forzando una sonrisa</p><p><strong>          - ¿Otra vez? </strong>- Preguntó Finn, inquieto -  <strong>Quizás deberías dormir aquí hoy, para que podamos…</strong></p><p><strong>          - ¿Vigilarme? </strong>- Respondió Rey sin pensar, observando lanzar un bufido, notoriamente ofendido</p><p><strong>          - Bueno vigilarte no está mal</strong> - Opinó Poe -  <strong>Considerando que pasas mucho tiempo sola en ese refugio tuyo, haciendo quizás ...</strong></p><p>No alcanzó a terminar la frase y guardó silencio de golpe ante la mirada fulminante de ella, quien se bajó de la camilla e ignoró a ambos para acercarse a Leda y preguntarle por los Younglings. Sonrió orgullosa al saber que, a pesar de ser tan pequeños, los tres se han organizado para ir en busca de ayuda. Finn se había encargado de bajar sus ansiedades, explicándoles que a veces <em>La Fuerza</em> era demasiado poderosa en su Maestra.</p><p><strong>          - Se acostaron bastante mas tranquilos luego de eso</strong> - Intervino él - <strong>Pero supongo que, de todas formas, te interrogarán mañana</strong></p><p>
  <strong>          - Si… Gracias </strong>
</p><p>Para no darles la oportunidad a ellos tampoco de hacer lo mismo, Rey se despidió de ambos escuetamente y salió de la enfermería, percatándose de que debía llevar ahí un par de horas, puesto que la noche ya había caído. No alcanzó a reflexionar en lo ocurrido, ya que sus Padawan la esperaban un poco más allá, visiblemente impacientes</p><p><strong>          - Maestra Skywalker</strong> - Dijo Kadet al mismo tiempo en que hacia una reverencia -  <strong>Finn nos ha contado que se ha desmayado y ...</strong></p><p><strong>          -… Queríamos comprobar que estaba bien</strong> - Interrumpió Nakia, echando por tierra la solemnidad de su compañero, quien automáticamente frunció el ceño</p><p><strong>          - Estoy bien, solo cansada</strong> - Contestó Rey, con una sonrisa</p><p><strong>          - Nos habíamos preocupado mucho</strong> - Manifestó Heyden</p><p><strong>          - Es usted nuestra maestra favorita</strong> - Agregó Jayden</p><p><strong>          - No tienen otra maestra</strong> - les dijo ella, poniendo una cara divertida</p><p><strong>          - Lo sabemos</strong> - Respondieron los gemelos al unísono</p><p>Rey rodó los ojos y se despidió de ellos con amabilidad, caminando silenciosamente por el pasillo para regresar a su “refugio” como Poe lo había llamado, sin dejar de pensar en cuan inmaduros podría ser a veces los Padawan. Honestamente, no le molestaba, parecían felices y eso estaba bien, al fin y al cabo, la academia les entregaba resguardo y por ende, ninguno de los cuatro pasaba penuria alguna ahí. Ciertamente, no era lo mismo crecer en un lugar seguro, que estar sola en Jakku, intentando sobrevivir cada día.</p><p>Ahora que lo pensaba, debería la misma edad de ellos cuando rescató a cierto droide redondo de las garras de Teedo y conoció a su falso dueño, terminando por embarcarse en la mayor aventura de su vida, la que cambiaría absolutamente toda su existencia</p><p>En cuanto salió de la academia, notó el frescor nocturno del ambiente, acompañado de una sutil brisa que inevitablemente la hizo estremecer, por lo que se cruzó de brazos para mantener su propio calor</p><p><strong>          - ¿No te vas a despedir de mí? </strong>- Escuchó que decía Poe a sus espaldas</p><p><strong>          - Volverás</strong> - Contestó Rey, volteándose con una sonrisa - <strong>Aún te mucho queda que hacer por aquí</strong></p><p>Se acercó a ella y la abrazó profundamente, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello, mientras ambos permanecían en silencio y disfrutaban secretamente de la sensación.</p><p>Hace mucho que Rey había dejado de ser la jovencita que a Poe le había parecido alguna vez. Era una mujer adulta, divertida, amable y peligrosa al mismo tiempo; de armas tomar, por así decirlo. Con los años, la relación entre ambos se había profundizado y abierto, arriesgándose a pensar en ella de otra forma y bien sabía que no era el único.  </p><p>Rey era muy atrayente con su personalidad natural, extrovertida y simple, pero a la vez reservada con sus sentimientos. Aun cuando sabía que estaba en desventaja con Finn, a causa de las diferentes actividades que compartían, algo en su corazón le decía que entre ellos nunca llegaría a ocurrir nada.</p><p>Para ser honestos, era probable que él tampoco consiguiera avanzar más con ella, pues siempre que se le acercaba un poco, Rey parecía insegura y nerviosa. Quizás era miedo o inexperiencia, pero era lo que era, aquello hacía que no se atreviera a conquistarla.</p><p><strong>          - Voy a extrañarte</strong> - Susurró ella en su pecho - <strong>Pero no le digas a Finn</strong> - Bromeó, haciéndolo reír suavemente  </p><p>Rey siempre disfrutaba de sus abrazos, puesto que le transmitían una increíble confianza y seguridad. Se sintió resguardada por él y agradecida con todo lo que había hecho para que tuviera la academia. La verdad es que también estaba profundamente agradecida de Finn, pero con él tenía una relación de tipo hermanable, mientras que con Poe… con Poe era diferente.</p><p>No recordaba claramente cómo era que había conseguido llegar a este punto y pese a sus frecuentes diferencias de opinión, él siempre terminaba por hacerla reír. Aquello alegraba enormemente su corazón y es que su cercanía era tan agradable que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. En ocasiones dejaba que su imaginación soñara libremente, pero las ideas y sentimientos por su amigo nunca lograban avanzar mucho, pues un profundo malestar le aparecía en el pecho, como si le oprimiera.</p><p>Sintió que le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad y levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su boca, avergonzándose automáticamente por aquello. Poe acarició su rostro con los dedos, haciéndola estremecer y se le acercó lentamente para besarla en la mejilla, pero demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios.</p><p>Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Rey, como una incómoda pesadez que no supo interpretar</p><p><strong>          - Espero volver en dos semanas para seguir con el entrenamiento de tus Padawan</strong> - Expresó él -  <strong>Me gusta que los prepares en muchas cosas diferentes y no solo en <em>La Fuerza</em> . Eso hará de su formación algo más completo</strong>  - Concluyó con una sonrisa</p><p><strong>          - Esa buena idea no fue mía</strong> - Contestó Rey, dando sutilmente un paso hacia atrás, deshaciéndose de su abrazo</p><p><strong>          - Cierto</strong> - Rio Poe</p><p><strong>          - Entonces, nos vemos en dos semanas</strong> - Dijo ella, girando para retomar su camino hacia el bosque</p><p>
  <strong>          - Eh, Rey ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>          - ¿Sí?</strong>
</p><p>Poe dudó</p><p><strong>          - No, nada…</strong> - Reculó - <strong>¿Qué La Fuerza me acompañe?</strong></p><p><strong>          - Siempre</strong> - Respondió ella con una amplia y dulce sonrisa</p><p> </p><hr/><p>¡Hola! 😇 Les cuento que trabajo con capítulos de corta extensión, pero son muchísimos. De hecho, estoy mudando esta historia desde otra plataforma, mientras hago una edición y corrección de la misma. </p><p>Les dejo un plano de la Academia. Tendrán que perdonar lo burdo del diseño o si falla un poco en las proporciones, solo está hecho a modo de referencia en Power Point</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>¡Leeré atenta a sus comentarios!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Incompleta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recorrió lentamente el mismo sendero del bosque por el que había venido, pensando en la enorme confusión emocional que sentía en relación a Poe. Sin darse cuenta, llegó pronto a su cabaña y entró en ella sin prestar mucha atención.</p><p>La había construido de forma rústica, con apoyo de Finn y Poe, aun cuando ninguno de ellos lo recordaba realmente. Rey todavía se sentía culpable por haber usado <em>La Fuerza</em> en contra de sus amigos, haciéndolos olvidar aquello y el cómo encontrar ese lugar, pero le había parecido que era la única forma de mantenerse objetivamente aislada de todos y descansar.</p><p>En general disfrutaba de la compañía de quienes estaban en la academia. Solía entrenar constantemente y sus Padawan siempre le sacaban una sonrisa, en especial los gemelos con sus extrañas ocurrencias. Estaba conforme consigo misma, no sólo por lo que había logrado desarrollar ahí, sino también porque estaba verdaderamente acompañada, en familia. Sin embargo, en ocasiones podía llegar a sentirse profundamente abrumada con su propia mente y aunque se esforzaba en meditar, no siempre lograba alejar sus ansiedades.</p><p>Desde la batalla de Exegol que empezó a tener pesadillas muy vívidas y reales, casi todos los días. Entendía que era una consecuencia de todo lo que había pasado y esperaba que desaparecieran con el tiempo, pero no lo hicieron. Se arraigaron en ella la pesadumbre y la culpa por la muerte de Ben, además del vacío por su pérdida. </p><p>En ese tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en que él volvería, o que, en cualquier momento, la fuerza uniría sus mentes, pero los meses pasaron y jamás ocurrió. En ocasiones se pillaba a si misma distraída en ensoñaciones sobre qué habría ocurrido si él hubiese sobrevivido.</p><p><em>Incompleta...</em>  tal vez esa era la palabra correcta.</p><p>Los años comenzaron a pasar y aunque evitaba demostrarle a los demás ese dolor, Rey lo cargaba en silencio, como una mochila personal. Sabía que tanto Finn como Poe se daban cuenta de sus días malos, pero se esforzaban para hacerla olvidar y ciertamente funcionaba, al menos durante el día.</p><p>La casa, tipo cabaña, era aparentemente pequeña, justa para una o dos personas. Al entrar, a mano izquierda había una especie de sofá-comedor, con un estilo muy parecido al del Halcón Milenario, un mueble con algunos artículos de cocina y varias cosas desordenadas. A la derecha de esa especie de living-comedor se encontraban una cocina simple y un fregadero artesanal con un par de ventanas.</p><p>Avanzó por el pasillo y dobló a su izquierda, en donde estaba su habitación. Allí solo había una cama grande, una mesita y dos puertas: La que conducía al cuarto de aseo y la otra a un pequeño closet del mismo ancho.</p><p>Se recostó en la cama y miró al cielo por el tragaluz del techo, que era lo único que proporcionaba ventilación y luz natural al dormitorio. Aunque la casa estaba rodeada de árboles, Rey siempre se subía a ellos para recortar las ramas y permitir que no le taparan esas vistas, pues le daban una increíble paz. Dejó que las sombras de las hojas hipnotizaran sus sentidos lentamente, hasta que terminó por quedarse dormida con la ropa puesta y sin darse cuenta.</p><p>
  <em>-------------------------------------------------- ---------</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba en una cueva, más grande de lo que le parecía a simple vista. A sus espaldas, rugía ferozmente el viento y hacía muchísimo frio, mientras el vaho salía por su boca al respirar. Este lugar era nuevo en sus sueños, pero la cueva no, puesto que  parecía haber sido hecha manualmente y habitada hace tiempo atrás. Avanzó como si buscara algo, pero no lograba ver bien entre las sombras. Era casi como un laberinto: Derecha, izquierda, derecha otra vez y de pronto, algo la alertó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No estaba sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se quedó de pie un momento que le pareció eterno, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran finalmente a la falta de luz. Notó que en las paredes había extraños dibujos, quizás de cientos de años. Caminó varios minutos lentamente, evitando hacer ruido y se quedó helada cuando lo vio. Una figura muy parecida a la vista hoy durante el entrenamiento de los Younglings, oscura y borrosa que se abrazaba a sí misma en el piso.</em>
</p><p>-           <strong><em>Ayúdame, Rey ...</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>En su mente aparecieron imágenes externas del lugar, como si fuera un recuerdo reprimido. Caminos cubiertos por nieve, unos extraños animales y unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser una antigua base militar de algún tipo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-------------------------------------------------- ---------</em>
</p><p>Despertó de golpe, sobresaltada. Respiró varias veces de manera temblorosa y simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Se largó a llorar con la cara entre sus manos por varios minutos.</p><p>Obligándose a retomar el control de sí misma, terminó por levantarse para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Esta nueva pesadilla la había dejado alterada, situación que no ocurría tan seguido desde hace algún tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada al insomnio y a sus malos sueños, pero algo le decía que esto era diferente. Curiosamente diferente.</p><p>Reconocía aquella figura o al menos eso creía, en especial su voz. De solo volver a pensar en eso, se puso nerviosa, como si la ansiedad por respuestas empezara a comérsela viva.</p><p><strong>          - Cálmate Rey</strong> - Se dijo - <strong>Solo es la… culpa</strong> - Concluyó con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se secaba el pelo</p><p>Aun cuando la noche ya había avanzado un par de horas, no volvió a la cama. Caminó al pasillo que estaba en frente de su habitación y puso una mano sobre la muralla vacía, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse hasta que se abrió una puerta muy bien adosada. Era imposible detectarla a simple vista y aún si alguien consiguiera distinguirla, solo un usuario de la fuerza podría utilizarla, al igual que otras que tenía escondidas.</p><p>Había sido buena idea construir esa cabaña sobre un antiguo centro de operaciones de La Rebelión, que anteriormente había sido un centro de operaciones Imperial, hace más de treinta años.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro ansioso y bajó los estrechos peldaños hacia una no tan pequeña habitación. Había varios libros y extraños artefactos en los estantes, unos cuantos computadores portátiles de localización y comunicación, además de mapas galácticos, entre otras cosas. Buscó un libro en particular y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa central. </p><p>Aquel lugar seguía siendo un centro de operaciones completamente funcional, solo que no lo usaba. Nunca lo había necesitado en los seis años que llevaba en ese lugar y sin embargo, luego de sus ásperas relaciones con el Nuevo Senado Galáctico, se preocupaba de mantenerlo en buen estado.</p><p>Hojeó el libro escudriñando algo, sin tener claro qué podría ser y luego de media hora se rindió. Frustrada, tomó otro libro, uno grueso y azul, que tenía detallados dibujos y explicaciones de ciertos planetas, sus culturas y habitantes. Pasó las hojas nuevamente, buscando sin buscar hasta que varias descripciones llamaron su atención:</p><p>
  <em>"Las temperaturas pueden alcanzar los -32 ° por el día y los -60 ° por la noche"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Las mareas rompen las placas sólidas de hielo y permiten a las algas enviar algo de oxígeno al exterior, lo cual proporciona alimento a los Tauntaun ya los Wampa, depredadores naturales de los primeros"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Antigua base Rebelde... con túneles bajo tierra"</em>
</p><p>Rey observó con detalle las imágenes de las extrañas criaturas y se sorprendió al notar lo parecidas que eran a las que había visto en su pesadilla. Releyó con cuidado las páginas que correspondían al planeta Hoth y su corazón se aceleró.</p><p>Ese era el lugar. Algo le decía que debía ir ahí y rápido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ¡Ouch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heyden cayó aturdido en el piso a causa del disparo del bláster que le había llegado por la espalda. Su hermano Jayden hizo una mueca y Nakia no pudo evitar reírse burlonamente con el arma aun apuntando a su compañero</p><p>          - <b><strong>No es para reírse</strong></b>  - Dijo Finn haciendo una seña a los demás para que le ayudaran a levantar el cuerpo del joven -  <b><strong>Este descuido equivale a estar muerto</strong></b></p><p>Nadie comentó nada más y simplemente sacaron al gemelo del pequeño campo de entrenamiento que había atrás de la academia. Era un espacio muy poco usual y desentonaba notoriamente con todo el entorno boscoso, pues, aunque estaba al aire libre, su base estaba compuesta de cemento, con pilares del mismo material, naves viejas, escombros y obstáculos de diferente tipo para practicar el uso de variadas estrategias.</p><p>Finn se encargaba de prepararlos en una especie de entrenamiento militar. Él, Rey y Poe acordado que lo mejor que podía hacer, era instruir a los futuros Jedi con una formación lo más completa posible, que compensara la inexperiencia de ella en este asunto.</p><p>El propio entrenamiento de Rey no había sido del todo formal, ya que mucho de lo que sabía era gracias a su instinto, lecturas intensivas de los textos sagrados y las visitas de Luke durante el primer año en el que se formó la academia, sin olvidar por supuesto, la preparación que tuvo junto a Leia en Ajan Kloss. Cualquiera diría que aquello era más que suficiente considerando las circunstancias, pero en un comienzo, Rey tenía crecientes dudas e inseguridades, por lo que sus amigos le prometió esta idea, algo que ella agradecía, ayudándole también a alivianar su carga.</p><p>Cuando Heyden se recuperó, le recriminó a Nakia la manera sucia en la que le había disparado por la espalda, pero la chica ni siquiera se inmutó</p><p>          - <b><strong>No puedes pretender que, por el hecho de que sea nuestra amiga, no te atacaría. Esta solo es una forma de demostrar lo importante que es estar atento a tu entorno. Si hubiera sido real, estarías muerto</strong></b>  - Manifestó Kadet con superioridad - <b><strong> La Maestra Skywalker siempre nos lo recuerda, tal vez si estuvieras más concentrado en el entrenamiento ...</strong></b></p><p>Finn le dio la razón al joven Twi'lek, lo que generó el fastidio de Heyden, quien le hizo una mueca burlona a su compañero en cuando este le dio la espalda. Nakia y Jayden reprimieron una sonrisa.</p><p>Como la clase ya había terminado, los Padawan comenzaron a caminar en la dirección a sus habitaciones para poder asearse y descansar un rato. En el trayecto, Nakia se adelantó a los gemelos para hablar con Kadet</p><p>          - <b><strong>Así que, ahora me defiendes y enfatizas que soy tu amiga </strong></b> - Expuso ella con una sonrisa amarga -  <b><strong>¡Ouch! Eso me duele</strong></b></p><p>Kadet se paró en seco mirando al vacío y esperó a que los demás les adelantaran. Apenas hubo una buena distancia entre todos ellos, miró a Nakia, quien se había cruzado de brazos, esperando</p><p>          - <b><strong>Eres mi amiga y has estado más atenta al entrenamiento que Heyden, no entiendo tu cuestionamiento</strong></b>  - Le contestó seriamente</p><p>          - <b><strong>Sabes a lo que me refiero</strong></b>  - Insistió ella, dulcificando su expresión</p><p>El joven Twi'lek suspiró incómodo, mirando al piso sin tener intenciones de continuar la conversación, por lo que simplemente retomó su camino, dejándola atrás.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Desde ayer que Finn veía a Rey un poco inquieta, moviéndose de un lado a otro por toda la academia. La había encontrado muy temprano en la sala de comunicaciones y hurgando en la biblioteca. Parecía obsesionada con algo mientras revisaba los mapas estelares, algunos libros, hablando en voz baja para sí misma, a tal punto que, ni ayer ni hoy había entrenado con los Padawan.</p><p>Pensando en aquello, la vio a lo lejos viniendo desde los hangares de aterrizaje, en donde guardaban un par de naves. Ella, que también lo había visto, levantó la mano para que la esperara.</p><p>          - <b><strong>¿Qué tal todo? </strong></b> - Preguntó Rey con amabilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro que descolocó a Finn. Después de varios días viéndola seria y cansada, casi se le había olvidado lo bonita que se veía cuando lo hacía</p><p>          - <b><strong>Pues bien </strong></b> - Le contestó - <b><strong> Tuve un aturdido hoy, pero nada grave en realidad</strong></b>  - Se apresuró a aclarar ante la mirada inquisitiva de ella</p><p>          - <b><strong>Ya me Imagino quienes estaban involucrados</strong></b>  - Comentó, sacándole una fuerte carcajada a su amigo. Rey conocía muy bien a sus Padawan.</p><p>          - <b><strong>Te ves de mejor humor </strong></b> - Se apresuró a decirle -  <b><strong>¿Dormiste bien anoche?</strong></b></p><p>          - <b><strong>No tanto en realidad</strong></b>  - Confesó ella, quien parecía estar pensando en algo lejano - <b><strong> De todas formas, creo estar entendiendo un par de cosas</strong></b> .</p><p>Finn la miró a los ojos, con expresión curiosa, a la espera de que manifestara algo más, pero ella simplemente le ignoró. Pese a eso, se despidieron con naturalidad y Rey emprendió el camino a su cabaña.</p><p>Regresó a la academia cuando la noche estuvo lo suficientemente avanzada, moviéndose con rapidez y sigilo por entre las naves. Entre ayer y hoy había tomado la decisión de partir, antes de ser consciente siquiera de aquello, por lo que, en la tarde, mientras Finn estaba ocupado dando clase a los Padawan, aprovechó de guardar un par de cosas en el carguero de transporte que se llevaría.</p><p>Se detuvo en un punto ciego de las holocámaras de vigilancia y esperó algunos minutos antes de continuar hacia la nave, mirando a ambos lados antes de abrirla para subir. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que no la piloteaba y aquello la emocionó.</p><p>          - <b><strong>Necesitarás un copiloto</strong></b>  - La sobresaltó la voz de Finn, quien la esperaba a bordo -  <b><strong>¿Dónde piensas que vas y porqué huyes en mitad de la noche?</strong></b></p><p>Esto no se lo esperaba, al parecer no había sido tan discreta como creía</p><p>          - <b><strong>No puedes venir conmigo </strong></b> - Contestó Rey, con seriedad -  <b><strong>Tengo que hacer esto sola</strong></b></p><p>Finn se cruzó de brazos y la miró directamente, frunciendo el ceño</p><p>          - <b><strong>¿Acaso no confías en mí? </strong></b> - Intentó argumentar ella, viéndolo rodar los ojos</p><p>          - <b><strong>Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo, Rey </strong></b> - Le rebatió - <b><strong> Me preocupas y no solo a mí. Poe también está inquieto por ti, todos lo estamos. Tu comportamiento a veces es errático y esta semana te has alejado de los demás </strong></b> - Expuso -  <b><strong>Tus pesadillas han empezado a aumentar otra vez, casi al nivel de las que tenías después de la batalla de Exegol, sin contar tu desmayo de antes de ayer. Algo está pasando y eres tú la que no está confiando en nosotros</strong></b>  - Prosiguió, viéndola hacer una mueca con la boca  <b><strong>- Yo también soy capaz de sentir tus emociones, no tan bien como tú las mías, pero, aun así… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.</strong></b></p><p>Rey pasó por el costado de Finn, rehuyendo su mirada mientras dejaba el bolso en el asiento del copiloto</p><p>          - <b><strong>Además, pensabas dejar la Academia sola y sin avisarme</strong></b>  - Le recriminó su amigo</p><p>          - <b><strong>Sé que estará en buenas manos, además espero que sean pocos días</strong></b>  - Dijo Rey intentando suavizar su expresión y voz -  <b><strong>Yo también tengo un presentimiento de todo esto, no sé si malo o bueno, pero tengo que irme </strong></b> - Agregó en tono suplicante -  <b><strong>Y rápido</strong></b></p><p>Se miraron largo rato sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Finn suspiró rendido. Se acercó a Rey y la abrazó con fuerza, disfrutando de su calor y el olor de sus cabellos. Nunca lograba acercarse físicamente mucho a ella, pues siempre percibía su rechazo y su incomodidad.</p><p>No era lo mismo que con Poe y él bien lo sabía. Ambos poseían un carácter fuerte y discutían seguido, pero también solían abrazarse con más frecuencia. Nunca lo admitiría, pero ese contacto natural y espontáneo lo ponía celoso. Siempre había sospechado que esa relación era diferente a la que él mismo tenía con Rey, mas inestable quizás, pero definitivamente mas intensamente, casi como la de un matrimonio. Sabía que ellos no estaban juntos o al menos eso era lo que su corazón esperaba. No sabría cómo reaccionar si las cosas llegaran a cambiar.</p><p>Rey siempre hacía énfasis en que dentro de la formación Jedi antigua, los sentimientos estaban permitidos dentro de sus miembros, mas no las relaciones sentimentales, puesto que estas llevaban al apego, al miedo y de alguna forma, al lado oscuro de  <em>La Fuerza</em> . Ella no solía hablar mucho de lo que sintió, no al menos con él.</p><p>¿Y si lo hablaba con Poe? Es que había ocasiones en las que le parecía que ambos se coqueteaban y…</p><p>Su corazón dio un vuelco de solo pensarlo. Era consciente de que con los años, las apreciaciones de Poe hacia su amiga cambiado, pues ya era una mujer más seria y centrada, dentro de lo que podía ser Rey, claro.</p><p>Suspiró en la cabeza de ella y alejó esos pensamientos para poder concentrarse en el momento, al fin y al cabo, sabía que se querían, aunque probablemente no de la misma manera. Rey era su confidente, su amiga, su hermana, la familia que había perdido hace tanto tiempo atrás, aquella que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar</p><p>          - <b><strong>Espero que sepas lo que haces</strong></b>  - Manifestó, al tiempo en que soltaba su abrazo y se alejara de ella -  <b><strong>Si te pasa algo, Poe me golpeará.</strong></b></p><p>Rey sonrió imaginando la escena</p><p>          - <b><strong>Solo por si acaso, ten preparada una cápsula médica para cuando regrese </strong></b> - Le dijo, antes de él saliera de la nave</p><p>A Finn no le agradó aquel comentario.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>